


in bed, in love, still falling

by liddie



Series: altean!Lance & galra!Kuro [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Galra Kuro (Voltron), Humor, Luro, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Shiro and Kuro are twin brothers, Timeline What Timeline, but not really, long haired Kuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: hello, I'm back with more luro stories set in the 'they fall for each other, into bed, and in love' universe! there is no specific order to these, I just write them as they pop up.if there's anything you'd like to see in this AU just let me know and I'll try to work it in! :)





	1. Chapter 1

“—on't you think?”

Lance realizes that Allura is talking to him a moment too late. “Um, yeah?” Jerking his head up he finds her staring at him with an eyebrow quirked in unspoken question. “Sorry, Allura,” he mumbles, reaching for the small sphere on the table to give his hands something to do. “What did you ask?”

He twists the sphere to the right three clicks and a hologram image of Daibazaal flickers to life above it.

“You're distracted. You have been a lot lately.” Allura places her hands on the table and leans forward. “Is something going on?”

“No!” Lance nearly drops the holosphere. “I'm not distracted. I've just been busy. Thinking. Busy thinking of ways to help out with the treaty.” Warmth prickles at the back of Lance's neck and the tips of his ears.

Allura watches Lance for a few seconds, then tilts her head. “This doesn't have anything to do with Captain Shirogane, does it?” Allura grins. “A secret crush, maybe?”

“S-Shiro?” Lance sets the holosphere down with a bang to mask the muted sound from under the desk. “I told you, 'Lura, I've just been busy. It's got nothing to do with Shiro, I promise!” Another soft sound and Lance kicks his foot forward, smiling inwardly when it connects with a stomach.

Anyone could tell that Allura isn't convinced but she straightens up and lets out a sigh. “I wish you'd just trust me. It's not like I'd tell Shiro you have a huge crush on him! Unless you wanted me to...”

“Allura!” Lance grabs the sphere and throws it at his sister. She catches it easily and laughs, Lance smiling at the sound because it seems like he doesn't get to hear it often enough anymore. “I do _not_ have a crush on Shiro.” A warm hand squeezes Lance's thigh and fingers trail up it toward his crotch. When he tries to kick out his foot gets caught in an iron grip.

“Okay, okay.” Placing the holosphere on the table again Allura props a hand on her hip. She taps her lower lip in thought. “What about that guard that's always frowning, I think his name is Ke—”

“Princess Allura, Prince Lance.” An interruption has never been so welcomed in all of Lance's life. He blows out a thankful breath of relief at seeing Coran standing in the doorway with a sunny smile. “Princess, your father is looking for you.”

“Aright, thank you Coran.” Allura turns from him to point at Lance. “This isn't over.”

Like the mature prince he is, Lance sticks out his tongue at his older sister. She sweeps from the room a few seconds later and Lance flops back into his chair, scooting it back from the desk a little bit. “I can't believe you just tried to feel me up while my sister was in here.”

Glowing golden eyes look up at him from the cramped space under the desk. Kuro unfolds his body and scoots out. “I wanted to do more than feel you up.” Kneeling before Lance Kuro grins, fingers sliding up from Lance's knees. “I was going to blow you but a kick to the gut puts a real damper on the mood.”

“Oh, Prince Lance?”

Coran's voice from the doorway has Lance yanking Kuro's head into his lap. Directly. Face first against his crotch. Lance is equal parts terrified, mortified and turned on. “Yes, Coran?” He squeaks out.

“King Alfor scheduled a—oh my. Your face is the exact shade of a jillyberry! Are you alright?”

Lance quickly waves him off, trying to scoot the chair toward the desk to hide Kuro but well, Kuro's body prevents him from moving very far. If Coran takes even three steps into the room they'll be busted. “I'm fine, perfectly fine!” Fanning his face with his free hand Lance smiles. “Just a bit warm. I think I'll go for a walk outside and get some fresh air.”

“A wonderful idea! I hear the garden is in full bloom now. Why, when I was your age...” Coran rattles on from the doorway (thankfully) and Lance tries to keep from exploding when Kuro mouths at the front of his pants playfully. He can't even get a good kick in from this angle so he tangles his fingers in Kuro's soft hair and tugs.

It only seems to encourage the half-Galra because a second later Kuro's fingers try to slyly undo the buttons of Lance's pants. The prince lets out a sudden laugh that pulls Coran from his memory. “Ha, that's great! I think I will go to the gardens. Thanks for the idea, Coran.”

“Anytime, my boy!” Coran beams happily and Lance subtly grabs Kuro's fingers, squeezing them painfully. “As I was saying, your father scheduled you for fight drill accompaniment with Captain Shirogane and Lieutenant Kuro tomorrow a varga before sunrise. Now, don't be upset with me, I'm just passing along the message,” Coran chuckles, knowing Lance's dislike of early mornings.

“Ugh, thank you.” Lance tries to press his lips in a flat line to show Coran a convincing displeased face. It's hard to do when he's actually trying not to moan as Kuro's hot tongue dampens the front of his pants from pressing against him. “I'll ah—uh...set an alarm.”

“Maybe two,” Coran suggests helpfully.

Lance just nods in hopes that Coran will leave. “Thanks again,” he mumbles and finally Coran gives him one more smile-and-nod combo before he slips from the room.

“ _Quiznak_ , Kuro!” Lance's fingers rake through Kuro's hair, tugging a handful of the silky locks. “You're insane. We almost got caught!”

Kuro hums against Lance's crotch and it's just not fair that Lance feels it down to his toes. “I'm not the one trying to keep it a secret.” Kuro brings a hand up and presses his palm against the bulge at the front of Lance's pants.

Opening his mouth Lance tries to think of something to say to that but fails. His eyes flutter shut at the feeling that courses through him but snap open a second later. “Stop!” He tugs Kuro's hair again.

Licking a broad stripe up the front of Lance's pants Kuro leans back. “What now?” His lips are slightly red from rubbing against fabric and Lance can't look away from them. “Lance.”

“Uh.” Tearing his gaze up to Kuro's face Lance flushes. “Let's go to my room,” he gets out in a rush. “Or somewhere we won't be walked in on.”

“Less fun,” Kuro says as he licks his lips. “I might not make it all the way to your room.” His hand still massages Lance over his clothing.

“The library, then!” Lance is going to lose his mind if this keeps up. Or he'll cum in his pants, which is probably worse. “It's two doors down and no one ever uses the outdated maps in the back corner.”

Leaning back Kuro grins up at Lance. “That sounds better. Let's go.” Swiftly getting to his feet Kuro brushes invisible wrinkles from his flight suit. He eyes Lance's obvious erection with a smug grin and as Lance stands he swipes a book off the table to hold it in front of himself. Kuro sweeps a hand out in a grand gesture. “You first, Your Highness.”

Stomping around the desk Lance disappears out the doorway, the tips of his ears still very pink. He avoids any and all eye contact as he walks into the library, passing only one other person as he heads straight for the maps in the back.

Lance doesn't have to wait long for Kuro to show up and they end up staying in the library for two very long hours.

 


	2. pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever have an angsty luro dream and then need to write it to offset the fluff you've been writing for days? *side eyes this chapter* yeah, me too

* * *

 

Lance wakes slowly to a dull, throbbing pain that he can't exactly pinpoint the origin of. His body feels heavy, even his eyelids refusing to budge and open. The ground beneath his back is uneven and unforgiving, something hard shoved just below his left shoulder blade.

Shifting his leg Lance presses the ball of his foot against something but there is no give. The silence blanketing him is broken by a soft gasp, Lance realizing he might be in trouble since opening his eyes seems to cost too much energy.  
  
The first thing he sees is the blank expanse of darkness, blinking his eyes a few times as a soft purple glow flickers from his left. With a monumental effort Lance turns his head, hair sliding across dust and rubble.

A strange column of contorted metal rests beside his head. Lines of deep purple quintessence glow faintly between the cracks of the damaged scrap, exposed wires that have snapped under pressure sparking every now and then.

The ache in Lance's head makes it hard to piece together what he's seeing but he turns his head to look up. When he lifts a hand and presses it forward the Altean prince feels the solid wall of warm, moving muscle just above him and everything snaps into place.

The scouting trip and uneasy feeling Lance was unable to shake that morning. The way everything was fine until suddenly it wasn't, the ground trembling and the rock shifting beneath their feet. Lance remembers pushing one of the Galra ambassadors away before the rock buckled and swallowed him whole.

But not before a hand reached for his and pulled Lance close as they fell, his head pressed against a familiar uniform and an arm protecting the back of his neck.

“Kuro,” Lance breathes into the dim space between piled rocks. It makes sense now, Kuro's chest inches above his own, body arched over Lance's to brace against the rock piled around them. And to the side Kuro's arm—

Lance chokes back a swear when he realizes the mangled metal beside him is the remains of Kuro's tech arm. Unable to help the sudden flood of panic Lance ignores the throbbing pain of his body to bring both hands to Kuro's chest, feeling his way over rips and tears in the fabric to find the half-Galra's face. “Kuro?”

“Yeah.” The voice above Lance's is quiet but tight, as if spoken through a clenched jaw. The purple glow does little to help Lance see the man above him, let alone the extent of his injuries. “Fancy meeting you down here.” The attempt at humor is lost in the silence and Lance's growing worry.

“Are you okay?” It's a poor question given their circumstances but Lance can't help but ask it. Trembling fingers trace the lines and slopes Lance knows by heart.

Kuro's lips move beneath Lance's touch. “I'm fine.”

Lance scowls. “You're not.” He can feel a sticky liquid covering half of Kuro's face, the tang of it sharp in the pocket of air they share. Lance tries to shift his body but Kuro lets out a hiss, stilling the prince instantly. “Tell me how I can help,” Lance whispers, afraid to move.

“Tell me about Altea.”

“You know almost everything about Altea,” Lance says, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. His fingers sweep across Kuro's cheeks. “You've been here for months.”

The next request is softer. “Tell me about your mother.”

“My...” Lance trails off and silence blankets them once more. The quintessence is dimming even more as it drains, the shadows melding into darkness. “She was beautiful,” he starts after a shaky breath.

There's a smile in Kuro's voice. “Mm, like you.”

“No, she was... ethereal. She could make anyone smile, brighten the mood in any situation. Everyone loved her, she always made time for everyone, no matter who it was. She listened, she heard what the people had to say.”

“Just like you.”

The metal beside Lance creaks as Kuro's shoulder dips but he pays it no mind, a cascade of rubble falling around the prince's head. Lance can almost physically feel the pressure behind Kuro, his body the only thing keeping the rocks and boulders from crushing Lance.

“Kuro,” Lance whispers, tears tracking through the dust on his cheeks and disappearing into his hair.

“Shiro is going to find you.” There's a certainty in Kuro's voice, an unfailing trust in his brother that Lance has never once seen waver. “It won't be long now.”

“He's going to find _us_.” Lifting his head Lance presses his forehead to Kuro's. The metallic tang of blood overwhelms him for a moment but his fingers carefully tangle in Kuro's hair, brushing it out shakily. “We're going to get out of this mess, get you into a healing pod and t-then—”

“Lance.”

He sounds so soft and resigned that tears well in Lance's eyes and spill down his cheeks. He snarls at the half-Galra, fingers still combing through his hair. “No, you shut up. You don't get to die, not for me. My life is _not_ worth more than yours or—or anyone's!”

“Hmm.”

“Kuro, I'm serious.” Lance cups a sticky cheek. He leans up and presses a kiss to Kuro's split lip, then to the corner of his mouth. Bits of stone debris fall around them. “We're gonna go home.”

“I don't mind it.” Kuro's lips move against Lance's. “Dying for you. I'd do it again, too.”

“Stop talking like you're already—”

“I love you.”

A sob does slip past Lance's lips then and he tilts his head, pressing his mouth to Kuro's and feeling something warm and wet on his cheeks.

The rubble above them shifts and Kuro pulls away with a curse, one of the falling rocks striking Lance in the head and sending his world into complete darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...maybe XD


	3. pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the last chapter! thank you all for your continued support!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really proofread this chapter so I hope it's not too full of mistakes. I suddenly got the urge to write the second part and didn't want to let it slip by!

* * *

Within a few seconds of waking Lance can tell that he's spent some time in a healing pod. He's had to use one enough times over the years that he knows the stiff limbs and persistent groggy feeling aren't just from sleep.

What he isn't used to is not remembering _why_ he's been in the pod.

Sounds start to filter in slowly and he can hear muffled voices and the steady beep of medical monitoring equipment. His sister's voice is hushed and she seems to be arguing with someone.

Tilting his head toward the sound Lance slowly cracks an eye open. The lights have been dimmed but they still do nothing to help the slight throb between his eyes. Slowly he adjusts to the light and the blurry scene before him starts to focus.

Allura is standing on the other side of the room with Coran and an unfamiliar man in a Galra uniform. His back is ramrod straight and although he seems at ease here in Altea, even Lance can tell he's agitated. Allura and the man are frowning as they argue and Coran seems to be trying to calm them both.

“We don't know what he'll remember when he wakes up,” Allura says to the Galra. His black hair is styled short with a longer section in the front and Lance''s fingers twitch as if they want to slide through something. There's an achingly familiar air about him that Lance can't place. He's positive he's never seen this man before.

“He won't remember anything at all if he stays under that device.” The edge to the tone makes it clear he disagrees with the princess and will not be swayed.

Lifting a hand slowly Lance feels at his hairline and finds a small circular device at his temple. Lance knows what it is, a piece of tech designed for trauma victims and to help the elderly with memories. The versatile device can both block a person's memories completely or help bring them forth.

But why is he wearing one?

Allura drops her crossed arms. “It's necessary until we can assess the extent of the damage that's been done.”

“With all due respect, Princess. I think it's clear which of them sustained the most damage.” The bite of the words makes Lance frown. Who is this Galra to speak to his sister that way?

But Allura doesn't argue and Lance sees the tense line of her shoulders sag. “I'm sorry, Shiro. I know—I'm not trying to...he's getting the most extensive care we can provide. We can never repay Lieutenant K—”

“Excuse me,” Coran interjects, nodding toward Lance. “Prince Lance is awake.”

“Lance!”

Allura is at his side in an instant, hands hovering over him as if afraid to touch. “Are you okay? How do you feel?”

“Groggy. I have a headache,” Lance says as he sits up with Allura's help. His eyes flick to the Galra that approaches them. “What happened?”

The Galra opens his mouth but then closes it. “It's good to see you awake, Prince Lance.” Despite the frustrated anger in his voice earlier, the Galra sounds sincere. His shoulders loosen a fraction and Lance has the strangest thought of tracing scar tissue beneath his fingers.

Coran hands over a small cup and offers Lance a blue pill. “Here's something to nip that headache away.”

Lance takes it and gives the empty cup back. His fingers automatically reach up to the small device on his head. “Allura, what happened? How long have I been out?”

His sister looks unsure for a few seconds and her hesitation brings the sharp line of the Galra's shoulders to attention once more. “I'll take my leave. There is something I need to check up on,” he says, turning to Lance. “I wish you a speedy recovery, Prince Lance.”

Without waiting for a reply the Galra turns and disappears through the medbay doors. Lance turns to Allura and crosses his arms over his chest. “Who is that? What's going on?” When Allura avoids his eyes Lance reaches out to take her hand. “Lura?”

“I'll go round up something to eat,” Coran says, oddly soft. He excuses himself and Allura finally looks up at Lance.

“Two days ago you were in an accident. A rock shift, up on the cliffs. You were buried alive, Lance.” Allura squeezes her eyes shut for a moment. “We didn't know but Shiro had this feeling, he could tell something was wrong.”

“Shiro,” Lance rolls the name on his tongue. “Is that the Galra? I swear I've never seen him before but there's something about him...”

Allura nods. “Yes, that was Commander Shirogane. He's one of the Galra ambassadors here to create a treaty.”

Lance nods because he remembers that. The last he remembers, the ambassadors hadn't arrived yet. But clearly they have. “Allura, was I alone? On the cliffs?”

Pressing her lips together Allura shakes her head. “There was another of the Galra with you. Commander Shirogane's brother.”

“Where is he now?” Lance looks around. The pods on the far wall are empty.

“He's in intensive care. He hasn't come out of the pod yet.”

Lance's head whips around to Allura. “What?”

Allura gets up and begins to pace. “He's in the cryo pod. His injuries were worse than yours, he's still healing. We have the best team in there with him.”

“I want to see him.” Lance is overwhelmed with a feeling he can't explain. He feels anxious and upset, his stomach rolling. “I need to see him.”

Instead of fighting it Allura nods. “After you eat something. And clean up.”

Lance just nods, trying to remember anything. His fingers itch to rip the device from his head but he knows he can't, not yet at least.

So he waits for Coran to bring something to eat. That's one step closer to figuring everything out.

 

* * *

 

The intensive care wing is small but packed with medical equipment Lance would never be able to figure out even if he had a hundred years to try and learn it. He walks beside Coran as they make their way down the long hallway.

“Coran, will you remove this?” Lance taps at the circular object on his temple.  
  
Hesitation lingers a moment before the older Altean nods. “Of course. Let's wait until we get there.”

They arrive in the room and Lance sees the pod lit with a blue-green glow. Commander Shirogane is standing in front of it, his expression unreadable from the angle of the door. “We've come for a visit,” Coran calls in greeting to the doctors sitting at a long desk. They make small talk with Lance about how he's feeling as he takes a seat, Coran prepping to remove the device. Lance can't look away from Commander Shirogane and the occupied pod.

“This might hurt for a few tics,” Coran murmurs as he stands in front of Lance, blocking his view. “When I remove it, the memories will come back slowly at first. A rush of them is not ideal but it might happen. Just remember that everything has already happened.”

Lance nods and Coran's warm hands brush against his skin. As he's removing the piece Lance notices Allura enter the room and go to stand by Commander Shirogane.

Lance can't stop a flinch of pain and then Coran steps away, the small piece of metal in his hand. The memories begin to trickle back, the Galra arriving and Lance's excitement that gives way to curling feelings in his chest.

One Galra stands out as the memories flick by. Long hair that Lance carelessly slides his fingers through, golden eyes that crinkle in the corners when the Galra laughs, scars that span across the naked body laying in Lance's bed in the early morning.

The rock slide and the twisted metal where a limb used to be. The thick scent of blood and a whispered confession.

Lance sucks in a breath as the Galra gets a name. “Kuro,” he breathes, an ache expanding in his chest.

The cryo pod makes a high-pitched beeping noise and Lance is already moving across the room. Without a care he slams his fist against the thick glass, tears in the corners of his eyes. “You...you _asshole_!”

Allura lets out a horrified gasp. “Lance!”

Golden eyes flick open on the other side of the glass. Commander Shirogane barks something to the doctors and the pod opens, the half-Galra on the other side stumbling out. Lance catches him easily and Kuro grunts, the two of them sinking to the floor.

Lifting his head Kuro blinks, focusing on Lance. A slow smile curves his lips upward. “I told you Shiro would find you.”

“He found _us_ , you self-sacrificing idiot!” Lance places his hands on Kuro's shoulders and gives him a shake. “You almost died!” There are tears streaking down his cheeks.Kuro reaches up to try and wipe the wetness from Lance's cheeks.

“Lance,” Allura snaps. “He's just come out of the pod. Give him some spac—oh!”

Without a care in the world Lance shifts his hands from Kuro's shoulders to frame his face, yanking him into a bruising kiss. It's a complete mess, Lance crying and Kuro grunting from pain, but Lance doesn't let him go for a second. Each kiss makes way for another, Lance practically molding their bodies together as he shifts into Kuro's lap.

Bringing his arms up to wrap around Lance Kuro frowns. He pulls away and looks down. “Damn,” he mumbles when he sees that his prosthetic is gone, the skintight pod suit tied off where his arm is missing. “I can't hug you.”

“Hug me with one arm, I don't care.” Lance uses his hands on Kuro's cheeks to guide his face back up. “Just don't stop kissing me.” He leans in again, catching Kuro's lips slower now.

After a few moments Kuro mumbles against Lance's lips. “Your sister is watching.”

Lance pulls away and looks up at Allura. Her eyes are wide in surprise but Lance shrugs, fingers sliding through Kuro's hair and pushing it back. “She was bound to find out sometime.” He traces the delicate curve of the half-Galra's ear.

“What? How long has this been going on?” Allura gestures toward them, then turns to Shiro. “Did you know about this?”

Shiro scratches at his neck, looking away. “Um.”

“ _Quiznak_ , you feel good against me,” Kuro grumbles low, hand dipping down to cover Lance's backside. He pulls the Altean prince closer against him, lips at Lance's neck. Lance hums in contented agreement.

“Okay, I think that's enough.” Shiro steps over to them and crouches down beside his brother. “As much as I'm sure you'd like to stay like this, you still need to be checked out.” Kuro clicks his tongue, annoyed.

Lance presses a kiss to Kuro's cheek. “Shiro's right. You need to be checked over and then we can go lay down for a while.”

Kuro shifts his gaze to Lance, golden eyes narrowing slightly. “What if I want to do more than nap?” A light flush steals across Lance's cheeks but he nods.

Shiro clears his throat. “Okay, that's enough.” He helps Lance to his feet, then Kuro. “Let the doctor's look you over and after that, we don't want to know.” Shiro helps Kuro over toward the waiting Altean doctors.

Lance watches them go and when he turns Allura is in front of him, hands on her hips and mouth turned down in a scowl. “I am still completely shocked that you've been in a relationship with—”

Lance groans out loud, burying his face in his hands. From the other side of the room he can hear Kuro's snicker as Allura continues to lecture Lance and it makes the prince smile against his palms.

Looks like they'll be going forward one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, did anyone think I could actually kill my favorite guy? not in this AU!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week...who am I?? 
> 
> I'm finishing up another luro oneshot (a fun modern AU that i'm super excited for) that I hope to post soon, and I've got a short shance AU I'm trying to finish up. so much to do!! 
> 
> Thanks for your support and comments, they make my day!! *blows kisses*

* * *

In the week since Kuro had come out of the pod, Lance has been alone with him twice.

The first was after Kuro had been released from the doctors and Shiro had helped him bathe. Lance had found them headed to Kuro's room and had followed, bringing along a bowl of warm soup Coran had made. But the pod had done such a number on restoring Kuro back to full health that he had fallen asleep before Lance could finish feeding him.

The second time was two days later, a few stolen moments between a meeting and the simple flight drills Kuro was assigned to. There hadn't been time for much more than a few kisses and wandering hands, much to Lance's dismay.

And now every time he tries to seek Kuro out, Allura is there to pull him into some task she needs help with.

“Don't act like I don't know what you're doing,” Lance says as he helps Allura gather the maps they need for tomorrow's meeting. Laying them out on the desk he turns to his sister. “You can't stop me from seeing him.”

To her credit, Allura doesn't try to feign innocence as she unrolls a few of the larger maps onto the table. “I'm trying to protect your virtue.” Lance chokes on air as she continues. “Altean courting is a serious business, even more so for us.”

“Allura, I don't think...”

Allura ticks things off her fingers as she goes. “Your meetings need to be supervised, no touching below the waist, kisses are not forbidden but you shouldn't overdo it in public, the cheek is good. The subject of gifts needs to be addressed, but I'm sure Shiro and I can work something out.”

“Allura!” Lance gets her attention and shakes his head. “That's all—that stuff is outdated. No one does that anymore. Mom and Dad didn't even court like that!”

“Yes, well. Mother wasn't a Galra, was she?” Allura places her hands on her hips in the universal sign for 'I'm the big sister so you need to listen to me.' “What's wrong with preserving ancient traditions?”

Lance waves his hands around. “Um, they're ancient? Kuro and I, it's not like that between us. We don't need a fifty step courting process.”

A sigh of relief slips past Allura's lips. “Oh, well. The way he talked when coming out of the pod made me worry.”

A frown pinches Lance's brow. “Worry about what?”  
  
“That your virtue was compromised.”

Hearing his sister talking about his virginity (or lack thereof) brings a flush to Lance's cheeks. “Oh, uh. About that...” Lance mumbles something and then suddenly finds the map of lakes very interesting.

Allura tilts her head. “What was that?” Her smile drops flat. “Lance!”

“We've uh, already...you know.”

Allura's eyes narrow in confusion. “You've...talked things over with Kuro?”

“Well,” Lance lifts a hand to scratch the back of his neck nervously. “There's wasn't a lot of _talking_ going on, more doing.”

“Doing what?”

“Um, compromising my virtue, I guess.”

The room is silent before Allura lets out a shout. “You did _WHAT_?”

“Oh, look at that. I've got to go. Bye Lura!”

Without waiting around Lance dashes out of the room, Allura's shouts following him down the hallway. He ducks between people and turns down hallways, nearly crashing into a hard chest as he makes his way toward the hedge garden.

“Whoa, where's the fire?”

“Kuro,” Lance breathes, grabbing at the front of his uniform like a drowning man thrown a raft. Kuro becomes alert in an instant. “We're not safe here. We have to—”

“LANCIEL ALFOR LEONEOUS, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

“Run, run!” Pulling Kuro along Lance dashes down the stone steps and into the gardens. They crash through a few hedges, Kuro's arms wrapping around Lance and his body shifting to take the brunt of the broken branches.

“What the hell did you tell her?” Kuro whispers as they pass under a low arch draped in ivy.

“That you compromised my virtue,” Lance confesses and throws a smile over his shoulder. “She took it better than I thought.”

They hear Coran's voice ring out nervously. “Princess, you can't mean to take your bayard into—oh, you do mean to.”

They hear the crack of a whip in the air and Kuro pales. “She's going to kill me.”

Lance tugs at Kuro's new prosthetic, leading him deeper into the maze of bushes and flowers. “She has to find us, first. We used to play hide-and-seek in here and she always gave up early, there's hope for us.”

Kuro's fingers lace with Lance's. “Do you think Shiro will avenge me?”

“At the cost of a galactic war? I don't know.” Leading Kuro to an overgrown corner Lance crouches down and pulls a wall of tangled ivy to the side. “Come on,” he motions toward the darkened crawlspace.

“Are you serious?”

“LANCE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!”

Without further prompting Kuro crawls into the hollowed space. Lance follows close behind, making sure to arrange the ivy to cover their trail. As soon as it falls back into place Lance stops, feels the ground shift beneath his hands unevenly.

Suddenly he's back beneath the rocks, Kuro's broken body the only thing keeping him alive. Panic seizes his chest and his breath stutters out in uneven pants, the darkness around him pressing closer.

“Hey,” Kuro's voice murmurs distantly. A cool hand presses to Lance's cheek, lifting until glassy eyes meet glowing gold. “Breathe, Lance.”

“I can't.” Lance's voice rasps like the shifting rock around them. “I...”

Warm arms gather him up and press his body close. A hand guides Lance's face against Kuro's shoulder. “Close your eyes, match my breathing. You're safe, I've got you.”

Lance does as commanded, tries to feel the rise and fall of Kuro's chest and sync with it. He doesn't feel them moving but when he blinks his eyes open Kuro's claws are sliding through his hair rhythmically. Sunlight warms Lance's face when he looks up, the hedges creating a makeshift barrier between them and the outside world.

He's sitting in Kuro's lap, legs wrapped around the Lieutenant's waist and his arms fisting the fabric at the back of his shirt. Kuro leans his head to the side to see Lance's face. “Feel better?”

Shame crawls up Lance's neck and he rests his forehead on Kuro's shoulder. “Yeah.” This is the second time something like this has happened now, a moment where Lance falls into the memory of the rock slide. Kuro was the one who nearly died but Lance was the one who couldn't keep him safe.

“Hey, I'm right here.”

Kuro's voice draws his attention and Lance hugs him a little closer, chin resting on Kuro's shoulder. Lance doesn't want to face him with wetness in the corners of his eyes. “I know.”

“Look at me.” Lance shakes his head. Kuro's claws still at the nape of his neck, drawing circles there. “Look at me,” Kuro asks again, quieter this time.

It takes a while but eventually Lance loosens his hold and leans back. He goes to scrub an arm across his face but Kuro beats him to it, fingers cradling Lance's face and thumbs swiping away the streaks. The careful way he does it makes Lance smile despite the tears. “Sorry.”

Scoffing quietly Kuro frowns. “For what?”

He leans in close and licks away a stray tear, Lance pushing him back with a laugh. “You can't just lick people!”

“I'm courting you,” Kuro grumbles. “Now hold still.”

“No, Kuro wait!” Lance laughs when Kuro licks him again, arms warm around his middle to keep him in place. He does his best to turn his head this way and that, hand pushing at Kuro's cheek to keep him at bay. “Is this really a Galra courting thing?” Kuro licks up the base of Lance''s palm to his fingertips and the prince makes a face, yanking his hand back and wiping it on Kuro's uniform.

“It's a Galra thing,” Kuro confirms, pressing his nose against Lance's neck and inhaling, a clean scent replacing the tang of fear. His fingers slip beneath Lance's tunic and press to warm skin. “It's mostly used to calm kits, but do you feel better?” He sounds unsure.

Lance smiles, reaching up to slide his fingers through Kuro's hair. “Yeah. Thanks.” He pushes the inky strands back and begins to braid them blindly, giving his fingers something to do.

“I love you,” Kuro says suddenly and Lance's fingers tangle in his hair.

Wide eyes blink and then Lance relaxes against Kuro's chest, giving up on the half-formed braid. He hugs the half-Galra around the shoulders. “Yeah, I love you, too.”

“You hesitated.”

Lance laughs. “I did not!”

With a grin Kuro dips a few fingers below Lance's waistline. “Tell me what you love about me.”

When Lance pretends to think about it Kuro tickles his sides. “Okay, okay!” Face flushed from laughter Lance sits back a bit, but not far enough that Kuro has to remove his hands from Lance's pants. “I love...that thing you do with your tongue.”

“When I curl it insid—”

Lance covers Kuro's mouth with his hands. “Yes, that one.” He can feel the grin against his palms. Dropping a hand down between them Lance palms over Kuro. “I love when you put these inside of me.”

Kuro frowns. “I've never put them both inside of you.”

“Not yet,” Lance says wistfully and then winks. “But when you do I'll love it.” Rolling his eyes Kuro settles his hands on Lance's hips and rocks against him. Lance lets out a pleased hum. “I love how straightforward you are, how much you love your people. Your steadfast loyalty, the kindness you show when you think I'm not looking, the way you make me feel.”

“Oh? And how's that?”

“Safe, happy, full. Often times very horny.” Lance grins when Kuro's hands trail up the front of his shirt to trace the blue markings swirling across his skin. His thumb slides over Lance's nipple and the prince inhales sharply. “Yeah, like that.”

Removing his hands from Lance's shirt Kuro leans in to nip his neck. “How much trouble would I be in if I marked you up here.” Kuro presses a kiss to the underside of Lance's jaw.

“Allura would probably kill you and then bring you back so she could kill you again.” Lance's hands run along Kuro's arms.

Kuro chuckles against his skin and Lance's grip tightens when sharp teeth nip at him. “Worth it. I'll tell her it's a traditional Galra courting thing.”

Lance laughs, tilting his head so Kuro can reach all the best spots easier. He rolls his hips into Kuro's lazy thrusts. “I'm not sure if you've noticed or not but you're not the only Galra here. Someone's bound to tell Allura.”

Sucking a bruise into Lance's skin Kuro licks over it before tipping his head back. “And if it's true?”

Lance feels set adrift when Kuro looks at him like that, with something molten in his gaze that sinks to the pit of Lance's belly and blooms. “Kuro,” Lance breathes softly, one hand sliding along his cheek. “I'll take any mark you want to give me.”

Kuro shifts then, leaning forward to lay Lance out across the soft grass. He fits his body to the Altean prince's, holding himself up with his arms. “I want to give them all, mark you up so everyone knows you're mine.” His lips skate across Lance's skin, hips rocking down as he maps out Lance's shoulder with nips and bites.

Each one sends a curl of energy through Lance. “I am yours,” Lance says like a confession. With a hand in Kuro's hair he guides him until sharp teeth fit over the spot where Lance's neck meets his shoulder. “Show me.”

The bite is instant, Galra teeth sinking into Altean flesh. Lance can't hold in the moan that grows like a ripple in a still pond. His body locks up for a brief second before he slumps against Kuro, teeth receding and leaving behind a ring of small punctures torn into Lance's skin. One of the blue markings sits in the middle, smeared red with blood until it gets licked away.

“Sorry,” Kuro growls, cleaning the wound as best he can. There's no pain but Lance can feel the warmth radiating from it, a tingle that spills down his arm. Lance's eyes flutter open when he hears something rip, Kuro pressing the torn strip of fabric that was once his sleeve to Lance's neck.

“Feels good,” Lance murmurs, nosing along Kuro's neck and letting out a soft sigh. When Kuro's lips find his Lance can taste the lingering blood. “How's it look?”

Kuro grunts in satisfaction and it makes Lance smile. Lifting a hand he brushes it through long hair, humming a nondescript tune.

He falls asleep not long after, waking as Kuro sneaks them back into the palace. It's dark out and Lance opens his eyes to see the moon high in the sky behind Kuro's head.

“Go back to sleep,” the half-Galra murmurs, the rhythm of his steps lulling Lance in a gentle rocking motion.

When he's laid out on the bed Lance instinctively chases the hands that release him. Kuro chuckles in the dark, slowly working Lance out of his clothing until they're both bare against the sheets, Lance curling into him and throwing an arm over Kuro's middle.

He falls asleep with his face pressed to Kuro's chest and a warm hand on his shoulder, their legs tangled together beneath the blankets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - [[kuroshiroganee]](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
